Electrocardiograph (ECG) monitors are medical devices used to identify and record electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. Medical practitioners have traditionally utilized ECG monitors to diagnose various disorders relating to heart rate abnormalities or heart defects. Since the human body is conductive, electrical activity originating from the heart is transferred throughout the body. The ECG monitors are configured to detect the electrical activity at the surface of a patient's skin.
To detect the electrical activity, ECG monitors utilize ECG electrodes to overcome the electrical impedance of the skin. ECG electrodes often include an electrically conductive component that is placed against the skin. The ECG electrode is traditionally affixed to the patient's body by an adhesive (such as tape). The ECG electrode is connected to an ECG monitor by a wire assembly. The wire assembly includes an electrode connector at one end for releasably connecting to the ECG electrode, and a plug at the other end for connecting to the ECG monitor.
An automated external defibrillator (AED) is a device that monitors the heart rhythm like an ECG monitor, and, if needed, transmits an electric shock to the heart to try to restore a normal rhythm. AEDs may be used to treat sudden cardiac arrest. AED's typically include low-voltage ECG electrodes (like ECG monitors) for monitoring purposes, as well as high-voltage defibrillating electrodes (referred to as AED electrodes) for transmitting the electrical shock to the heart.
One or more ECG electrodes for monitoring heart rate are connected to an AED by a low-voltage wire assembly. The low-voltage wire assembly includes an electrode connector at one end for releasably connecting to the ECG electrode on a patient's body, and a plug at the other end for connecting to the AED. One or more AED electrodes for shocking the heart are also connected to an AED by a high-voltage wire assembly. The high-voltage wire assembly includes an electrode connector at one end for releasably connecting to the AED electrode on the patient's body, and a plug at the other end for connecting to the AED.
ECG and AED connectors provide numerous benefits to patients and medical practitioners alike. One benefit is the ability to disconnect the patient from either the ECG monitor or the AED device without removing the electrode from the patient's body. This feature saves both costs associated with application of additional electrically conductive gel and/or adhesive, as well as saves the patient from additional discomfort associated with removal of the electrode.
In practice, medical practitioners are often required to attach or reattach ECG and AED connectors to the affixed ECG and AED electrodes, respectively. The pressure applied to engage the connector to the electrode can cause pain to the patient. Many industry standard snap contacts have an insertion force of three pounds, which may result in patient discomfort. In particular, patients who have significant injuries may be at risk to additional pain due to the pressure required to attach and/or reattach the connector to the electrode.
Medical practitioners who attempt to avoid causing additional pain to the patient may apply insufficient force to secure the connector to the electrode, thus creating loose connections and inaccurate results. Furthermore, substantial force may be required to disengage the connector from the electrode. The force required to decouple the connector may cause pain to the patient or result in the sudden removal of the electrode from the patient's skin, further inducing pain. Thus, improvements to connectors and electrodes are continually sought.